Maddie Swan - The girl who lived
by xxlisagalloverxx
Summary: Maddie Swan is known as the girl who lived. Just like Harry potter together they are known as the children who lived. Both have a scar. Harry's is on his forehead. Rebecca's is on along her neck to the side.
1. Maddie Swan - The Girl who Lived

_Hey everyone so I've decided to do a rewrite to this story since It feel a little to like the original book so I'm changing it a little so the Dudley's and the Darwin's aren't exactly the same.. I hope you like it…_

Name – Maddie Starali Swan

Nick-names – Maddie, Mads

Age – 11

Birthday – July 15th

Year – 1st year

Appearance – Like the picture but 11 years old

House – You'll see

Crush – You'll see

Patronus – You'll see

Parents – (father – you'll see) (Mother – Amara Swan)

Fave colour – Purple

Hobbies – Quidditch, studying with Hermione, sometimes pranks with twins, reading

Personality – Kind, Caring, hardworking, smart (like Hermione), confident, sometimes likes to take risks.

Grades – Top of the class

Favourites classes – Charms, DADA, Quidditch, Transfiguration

Worst - None

Is a Metamorpmagus and has full control

Doesn't care about blood status

Is known as the girl who lived

Will be one of the Gryffindor Seekers

Story…

Maddie was one years old when she was currently living in the potter house with her parents. Both parents decided since the dark lord was after both of their children they would go in hiding together. Lily Potter and Amara Swan sacrificed themselves to save their children. When Voldemort went to kill the two prophesised children the spell backfired and caused You-Know-Who to lose his powers. From that night on both children lost their parents and gained the titles 'The children who lived' or in Maddie's case 'the girl who lived'


	2. The letter and My past

**Chapter 1 – The letter**

I was at home lying across my bed. My room isn't exactly that big. It's just a small room with a bed, a desk and somewhere t put my clothing. I've been living in here for exactly 10 years. The Darwin's are my Mother's side of the family. All I was told about them was that they died in a car crash that's why I have a long scar on the left side of my neck to my chin in the shape of a lightning bolt. The thing that I can't figure out is why I keep having dreams about a green light.

I was about to start sketching when the rapping of my aunt takes me out of my thinking land.

'Get up, NOW – its Daisy's birthday and I want everything to be perfect'

I groan. How could I forget the one day of the year that makes me more depressed than anything? Every year on this day my cousin Daisy has close to 30 presents a year where-as me I just get maybe 10 pounds. I always get as many chocolate bars as I can with the money when I go with Aunt Macy to the store down the road. I'm not allowed out by myself for some reason. Sometimes when I go into a small grocery store of the library people recognise me. I have no idea how but when Aunt Macy notices I'm taken out of there quicker than you can say 'HI'.

I groan as I lift myself of my bed and get dressed. I wear worn out grey joggers and a baggy t-shirt that was my Uncles. The Darwin's don't get me much. The only time I get clothing is when Aunt Macy goes t the charity shop or Uncle George gives me his baggy t-shirts that he doesn't want any more.

I walk down the stairs and fast as I can and start the breakfast. The usual, bacon, eggs and sausages.

As I'm just finishing the breakfast Daisy comes down to find exactly 32 presents. In my mind all she is a spoilt brat.

Just as I finish my breakfast the phone rings and Aunt Macy goes and pick it up.

As she comes back in she glances at me.

'George Mrs. Smitten can't take the girl, she broke her leg'

Leave her here and if anything happens to the house, the same will happen to her'

My whole mood brightens up; I finally get to stay at home alone. I'm also hoping nothing will happen because strange things happen around me, things that I can't explain. It's like magic, but there's no such thing. So when ever this happens I usually get a beating or starved for a week.

So for the whole day I decided to shift into a cat. Yes I can shift into any animal or person. I'm not sure why but I've been able to do it since I was little. Luckily the Darwin's never seemed to notice. Anyway while I was in cat form I decided to run around the lake close to the house and just before the Darwin's got home I took some food from the pantry and hid it in my cupboard upstairs for the cases when I'm starved for doing something freaky.

1 week later…

Today is July 15th, my birthday. When I woke up today there was a small gift bag sitting just inside my bedroom door. I grab it and look inside. They do this every year, but this year seem to have a couple extra things added. I have a 10 pound note, a bad of jelly beans and 2 pairs of jeans, my size from the charity shop.

I walk downstairs and start making breakfast, I'm always allowed to have a bit more food than I'm used to only because it's my birthday.

The morning went pretty quick I was just about to finish my sketch of a cat when three knocks came on the front door. Everyone glanced up. We never get anyone coming round unless it's planned. Everyone looks at me and as usual I have to get it.

Unlocking the door and open it I find standing in front of me a tall woman wearing an emerald cloak, her hair tied into a tight bun and looks like a severe-looking woman. Over her eyes she wears square looking glasses.

She looks down at me and smiles 'Hello, my name is Professor McGonagall. May I come in' I nod and show her towards the living room and go back to my sketching.

Aunt Macy looks up and her eyes go wide 'George' Uncle George looks up and see the strange woman as well. He says 'If this is what I think it is she will not be going'

I look up slightly and see the woman staring at me and putting her attention towards my uncle. 'Maddie has been on the list since she was born. I have come to take her'

My eyes go wide. What the hell is she talking about?

'Um, sorry but what are you talking about?' I ask slightly timidly

She looks back at me 'My dear, I have come to take you shopping for Hogwarts. Of course you know all about it'

I look at her confused 'Where?' she looks sharply and my aunt 'Do you mean to tell me she know nothing about our world? What happened to the letters we sent her the past week?'

My aunt looks at her confidently 'We got rid of them, she will not be going to that freak school' This professor McGonagall looks like she going to blow a casket until she looks at me and says 'Maddie would you like to take a walk with me to the park round the corner. We need to discuss some things privately' I nod and silently follow her to the park.

When we get there we sit on a bench to the side. The park is empty and deserted.

She looks at me and say 'Maddie this may be hard to emit but you're a witch' I look at her with wide eyes and say 'No, I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person I can't be a-a a witch. I'm just Maddie'

She shakes her head and says 'Dear, have you ever made anything happen. Something you can't explain?'

I think back to the times like these. Somehow a flower pot hits a teacher in the head, windows smashing when I got angry at daisy picking on me and the fact that I can shape-shift into anything.

I look up and she can see that I believe her. She takes something out of her cloak and gives it to me.

_Ms. Maddie Swan_

_ Smallest bedroom_

_ 7 Picket Drive_

_ Little Whining_

_ Surrey_

I take out the letter from inside and read the following:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorcerer Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Ms. Swan,_

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_ Term begins 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

I look back at her when she speaks.

'Maddie you have been accepted to Hogwarts, it's the same school your parents went to before they were murdered-'

Wait did she say murdered?

'I'm sorry but did you say murdered, my parents died in a car crash' say with confusion clearly written in my voice' she sighs know she'll have to tell the story.

Looking around, no one is still hear and begins to tell the story.

'Maddie when you were one you parents and another were in hiding. They were hiding for a very dark wizard who sought out to kill both you and another child. Harry Potter. On Halloween 10 years ago your mother and harry's mother scarificed themselves so that you both may live. When You-know-Who cast the killing curse, it backfired and cause him to lose his powers and destroy him. You, Maddie are famous and known as the girl who lived. You were sent to your muggle relatives since there was no one left. That scar you have is where the cure rebounded, the scar represent that you lived'

For a couple of minutes I sit there processing the information I was just given. I was famous for surviving a killing curse along with someone else. My mother was killed to protect me. My aunt and uncle lied about them dying in a car crash and who is this You-Know-Who.

I look up and say 'I just have a couple of question. Um, who's the dark wizards name and what are muggles?'

'Muggles are non-magic folk, like you aunt and uncle. And the dark wizards name is-is. Voldemort' she shuddered 'never say the name, people are frightened of the name. We call him You-Know-Who'

After 30 minutes of questions we get up and she turns to me 'Ok now we need to get your school supplies for the school term, hold my arm you may feel a little sick when we land'

I do as asked and land just outside a place called the leaky cauldron.


	3. Diagon Alley

Chapter 2 – Diagon Alley

As we walk into the leaky cauldron I feel several eyes fall upon me. After hearing Professor McGonagall speak to the barkeep, people recognized me and started shaking my hand. Everyone in the bar probably did. I even got to meet my DADA teacher for this year. He kind of creeps me out though. I really am famous. McGonagall managed to lead me to the back door.

'See your famous' McGonagall told me

'But all I did was survive a spell' I told her

'Yes but no one ever has and you were a baby no less' she tells me and got out her wand tapping 3 different bricks.

The bricks divided and spread out into an entrance form. We began to walk down the place 'Diagon Alley' looking at all the people and buildings are amazing. People in coloured cloaks. Weird magical things for sale but then one thing that pops into my mind I turn to the professor and say 'Umm, professor. I haven't got any money. How am I supposed to afford this stuff' showing her the list.

'We need to go to Gringotts first, that's where your money is. Your parents left you a vault full before they died. After 11 years it would've collected lot of interest'

Professor McGonagall led me towards a large mansion type building with large gold letters above as a sign 'GRINGOTTS' we walk in and straight away I see weird looking creatures.

'Professor what are these things?' still looking at them.

'These are goblins. Clever as they come, but not very friendly, best stay close' I nod and walk slightly closer to her. We approach a desk where a small goblin stands 'Miss Maddie Swan wishes to make a withdrawal'

The goblin peers over the table and looks at me 'And does Miss Swan have her key' I look at the professor ad see she is taking out a silver key and handing it the creature. 'Follow me' and we do as we're told.

The goblin led us through a door and down a passageway to find a cart. Professor helped me in and the three of us where soon jerked about in what I would call a roller-coaster ride. About five minutes later we stopped. Everyone got off and Professor McGonagall handed the goblin my key.

'Vault 567 is Miss Swan's vault'

The goblin opened the vault. Walking in my mouth literally dropped at the sight of seeing all the bronze, silver, and gold coins that were stored in my vault. I filled a small sack that Professor McGonagall gave me with the amount I was told I would need.

'Are you ready' Professor McGonagall asked me. I nod and follow her out of the bank.

After Gringotts, Professor McGonagall took me to a place where I would get measured for my robes. She said that she was going to get something to drink to help with her queasy stomach after the roller-coaster ride to my vault.

After I got my fitted robes I went to a place called Ollivander's to get my wand. There were millions of long shaped boxes on shelves that went all around the tiny store. I moved towards the counter and called 'Hello'

As soon as I called a grey haired man popped out from behind the counter hanging on a ladder. I jumped slightly at his sudden appearance. The man looked at me with a smile. This must be Ollivander.

'I wondered when I would be seeing you Ms. Swan. You look like you mother with your fathers eyes. It seems only yesterday… that your mother and father were in here buying their first wands. Your mother's first wand was ten and a half inch willow. Nice wand for charm work. Your father on the other hand preferred a mahogany wood with a little more power and excellent for Defense against the dark arts. Which one is your wand arm?'

'Er-well, I'm right handed if that's what you mean' I told him

'Ok, let start with some over here' grabbing a couple of the shelves and giving them to me. Everyone I try he takes them back out of my hand and uses another 'No two Ollivander wands are the same Miss. Swan each has a different wood and core. The wand choses the wizard you see'

He looks at one in the corner 'I wonder…why not, unusual combination-holly and phoenix tail, eleven inches, nice and simple.

As soon as I touch the wand there was a warm wind and a golden soothing light.

'Curious, very curious'

'Sorry, but what's curious?' I asked curiously.

He looks at me and says 'I remember every wand I ever sold. It so happens that the phoenix…whose tail feather that resides in your wand. Gave two others. Just two. It is curious that you should be one of the destined for this wand…. When its brother gave you that scar'

When he said this it gave me the chills. If Voldemort was the one who gave me this scar it means that I have one of its bothers wand.

I pay for my wand and head outside. Just as I walk out the door I find Professor McGonagall outside holding up a cage with a light grey and white owl.

She smiles at me and gives me the owl 'Happy birthday Maddie, I hope you like her'

I nod frantically. And say 'Yes' I've always wanted an owl since I was five. 'Thank you so much' I decided to call her Iris.

'I think we have everything you need for school I think we better get you back home. Hold onto my arm and your belongings' I did as I was told and it felt like I was getting sucked through a keyhole like before.

We land just outside the Darwin residence. Professor McGonagall helps get my stuff into bedroom.

Just before she leaves she turns to me and says 'I nearly forgot, a friend of mine. Hagrid wanted me to give this to you' she pulls out a large chocolate cake with the words written 'Happie Birthday Maddie' a large smile forms on my face. I've never been given a birthday cake before. I thank her again and she disappears.

I sit on my bed and think about the day. Today has been the best day ever. Even though I was told about my parent's death I found out about going to a boarding school for magic.


	4. Hogwarts Express

**Chapter 3 – Hogwarts Express**

Today is the day I finally go to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall gave me a train ticket that said platform 9 3/4. I was luckily able to get the Darwin's to give me a lift to the train station.

Uncle George helped get my bags on to the trolley and pushed it for me. We got to platform 9 and 10 when he just left me. All 3 of them laughed me off saying there is no platform built for my ticket.

I look around for any sign, but I couldn't see anything until…I saw a small black haired boy about my age looking around. He has an owl and luggage like mine. I walk over to him pushing my trolley with me.

I tap his shoulder and he turns around.

'Uh, hi are you by any chance looking for platform 9 and ¾ too?'

'Yeah, but I have no idea where it is either. Neither does the platform ga-'

Just then I notice quite a few red heads. The boy turns and see's what I'm seeing listening to their conversation.

The Ginger woman says 'This place is packed with muggles. Platform 93/4 this way children'

Both mine and the boy's eyes light up and we head over there together.

I go up to the woman and say 'Umm, excuse me. How do you ... uhh … get onto the platform'

'To Hogwarts, my dear, yes all you have to do is run through that wall over there. Just run through. Best to do it with a bit of a run and don't be scared you'll crash'

I did as she said and when I got though everything was amazing. There was a long train with so many kids around it, getting on board. I look to my left and I see the black haired boy with the glasses next to me with the same reaction.

We walk together a help each other put our bags onto the train and found a compartment together.

We sit opposite each other and I speak first 'We should probably introduce ourselves. Hi, I'm Maddie Swan'

His eyes light up at my name 'You're the girl who lived' I nod 'I'm harry potter'

I chuckle slightly 'you're the boy who lived. This is freaky it's like we were meant to meet each other on the platform'

'Yeah, it's weird. Why were you on your own on the platform?' he asks curiously.

I reply 'My aunt and uncle aren't very nice people. They laughed off the ticket. Since it said platform 9 ¾. They just left me. At least they drove me here'

He nods and says 'It's the same with me'

Just then the compartment door opened. The red headed boy from the platform was standing there.

'Excuse me. Do you mind? Everywhere else is full.'

'Have a seat' I said motioning him in. He looked grateful as he sat.

'I'm Ron, by the way. Ron Weasley'

I speak next 'I'm Maddie Swan' next harry 'And I'm Harry Potter'

Ron eyes light up in excitement and recognition 'So it's true. I mean you both have the…' pointing at his head.

I was confused until he said the scar. Both me and harry show him our scars. Harry's is on his forehead and mine was on my neck and part of my face. Both in the shape of a lightning bolt.

'Wicked' said Ron as the door opened up again and it was the woman with a cart full of wizarding sweets.

I get up and buy a couple of chocolate frogs and a box of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans. I sit down and harry just buys the lot. With all the coins he has in his pockets. Both me and Ron look amazed. I know I'm rich to but I wouldn't have done that, but it was nice since Ron was able to have some. Harry let me have a few things as well.

Me, Harry and Ron were sitting eating the group of sweats. I pick up my box of Bertie Bott's every flavour beans and I ask Ron what they were.

I just took one out and let harry take one. We put them in our mouths and as if it were planned we made the same faces. Ron had to laugh.

'I think I just ate cinnamon, what about you harry?' I say

Harry looks at me and says 'Ear wax, maybe tripe'

Harry picks up one of the chocolate frog boxes 'Are these real frogs?' Ron shakes his head and says 'It's just a spell but it's the card you really want' harry opens the packet and the frog just jumps through the window. I peer over his shoulder to look at the card.

'I got Dumbledore' Harry said excitedly.

I smile and Ron says 'I got about six of him' I look back at the card and notice he's gone 'Hey, he's gone'

I open mine and realise I have Godric Gryffindor 'I have Godric Gryffindor' Ron says 'I have about 4 of him'

Over the next few hours we just talk. We become really good friends. We talk about families, not that me and harry have any proper families but Ron does. He said he has five older brothers and one little sister.

After a few minutes Ron speaks 'Hey, Fred gave me a spell to turn Scabbers yellow. Do you want to see?'

'Yeah' me and harry said in union.

Ron picked up his wand from beside him. He took scabbers from me since I was holding him and about to start when a girl about their age opens the door.

'Has anyone seen a toad? A boy named Neville's lost one'

'No' replied Ron

'Oh are you doing magic let's see, then'

I'm not sure what I think of the girl. She seems very brainy but has a bit of an attitude like she knows everything. Maybe we could be friends. I love school work and she seems to as well.

Ron cleared his throat and began the spell 'Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid fat rat yellow' he waved his wand around the rat. All that happen was a small light but nothing happen to the colour of the rat.

I've been practicing a lot with my wand and reading all the books I need for classes and I have to say I don't think that it was a real spell.

The girl speaks up after the spell 'Are you sure that's a real spell, well it's not very good is it? I've only tried simple ones and they've all worked out for me' she pulls out her wand from her robe and took a seat in front of harry. She pointed her wand at his glasses.

'For example: Oculus Reparo. That's much better isn't it?'

Harry takes his glasses of and shows each of us that they were completely repaired. The girl looks at me and Harry.

'Holy cricket, your Harry Potter and Maddie Swan. I'm Hermione Granger. And you are' directing the last part to Ron.

'I'm Ron Weasley' he said with a mouthful of sweets.

'Pleasure, you three better change into your robes. I expect we'll be arriving soon' Hermione got up to go, just before she did she turned to Ron 'You've got dirt on your nose. Did you know? Just there.'


	5. The Sorting

**Chapter 4 – The Sorting**

The train stopped and the students began to file out. Harry went off to the half-giant taking me and Ron along with him.

"Hey Hagrid' Harry said

He looks at us and he notices me 'Blimey it's nice to see ya again harry. Maddie haven't seen ya since you was a baby' we smile at each other. So this is Hagrid, the one who gave me the birthday cake.

Once Hagrid had rounded up all the first years, he led us towards the boats that take us across the black lake.

'No more'n four to a boat!' Hagrid said as he pointed to the fleet of boats in front of us. Me, Harry and Ron got into one boat together. I sat in front, harry in the middle and Ron behind both of us. There was a small pixie like girl sitting behind Ron. As we got a view of the castle, it was beautiful, the castle seemed to light us reflecting on the water going past us against the dark starry night. It's almost like this place was from a fairy tale book, but its real, it's here in front of me.

I couldn't believe how nice and big it looks. The boats docked one after another. Each of us getting out fast so other can get out. We walked up the stairs Harry and Ron going first and me next to that girl Hermione walking behind them.

At the top of the stairs stood Professor McGonagall. She screams Authority. When she saw me she let a small smile come upon her lips. No one dared speak or even move until a boy that I think was Neville rushed up the stair pushing past other, to get a toad that was sitting at Professor McGonagall's feet. Me and Harry looked at each other and held back a laugh that wanted to consume us. Professor McGonagall told us to stay where we are until she returned.

'So, it's true then, what they're saying on the train. Harry Potter and Maddie Swan have come to Hogwarts'

A bleach blonde haired boy, with his two thugs came up to me and Harry. They looked at us smugly. All the first years looked shocked and whispers started going around. I could hear several people say our names just loud enough to hear.

'This is Crabbe and Goyle. And I'm Malfoy. Draco Malfoy'

Ron chuckled slightly next to Harry. Draco turned to face him.

'Think my name's funny, do you? I've no need to ask for yours. My father told me about all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford'

Just looking at this kid makes me want to react. But I keep my position. I hate this guy already.

'You'll find out some wizarding families are better than other. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you with that' Malfoy said as he put his hand out to me first

'I think we can tell the wrong sort for ourselves thank' I tell him. Malfoy looks at Harry. Harry says 'She's right, and you're classed as the wrong sort in our books'

Before Malfoy could respond McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder.

I couldn't believe my eyes when I walked into the great hall. There were candles floating in the air and the ceiling looks like the night sky. Every first year looked like they were in awe.

'The ceiling isn't real. It's bewitched to look like the night sky. I read all about it in Hogwarts, a history.' Hermione told her. We followed Professor McGonagall down the walkway towards the front of the great hall. Where there was a small stool.

'Wait right here please. Now before we begin, professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words'

'I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce. The first years, please note…that the dark forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has also asked me to remind you…that the third-floor corridor is out of bounds….to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death, thank you'

I think all the first years looked a little in shock after Professor Dumbledore said the last part. What could be there that could cause a painful death?

Professor McGonagall took a scroll and started calling our names

'Hermione Granger' I look beside me and give her a good luck as she walks up to the stool. She looked absolutely nervous. She got into Gryffindor.

Next was Draco Malfoy, he got into Slytherin. The hat didn't even have to touch his head to prove he's a Slytherin. I looked up to see a dark haired professor staring at me and harry. I nudge Harry slightly and he looks at me I tell him 'That Dracula looking professor is staring at us' he looks up ad simultaneously, me and harry touch our scars hissing in pain.

'What is it' Ron asked us

'I don't know' Harry spoke for both of us. The hat called our Ravenclaw for the current student on the stool.

'Maddie Swan' Professor McGonagall called out.

The whole hall goes into whispers as I nervously walk up to the stool and sit down. I noticed that Professor Dumbledore leaned in closer. The hat was barely on my head when it shouted 'GRIFFINDORE'

The whole Gryffindor table began to cheer loudly and stood. Hagrid stood up cheering and Dumbledore raised a glass and looked at me with a smile. As I approached the table everyone was congratulating me. I sat next to Hermione.

Several names were called before Professor McGonagall called out 'Harry Potter' the hall reacted the same like me. Whispers and silence. Everyone was waiting to see which house got the boy who lived.

For what seemed like forever the hat shouted 'GRIFFINDORE'

Harry looked both relived and happy and the same happened to him as it did for me. The whole house cheered loudly, Hagrid stood cheering and Dumbledore raised his glass again looking at both me and Harry.

Harry hugged me and took a side beside me.

The food magically appeared in front of us after Dumbledore's short speech. It was all mouth-watering. I never get anything like this at home.

Just as we were about to eat a ghost popped up in front of us, in the middle of the Gryffindor table.

'Hello sir Nicholas' Percy spoke 'Did you have a nice summer?'

'Dismal. Once again my request to join the headless hunt has been denied'

'Too bad'

'So your Nearly Headless Nick' Ron asked 'I've heard of you'

'I prefer to be called Sir Nicholas if you don't mind'

'Nearly headless? How can you be nearly headless?' Hermione asked

'Like this' Sir Nicholas reached to the side of his head and pulled. But it didn't go all the way. Many of the first years cried out 'EWW' including me and harry. I looked at the teachers able as I eat. I got a creepy feeling from the bat looking teacher and decided to ask Percy. He told me it was Professor Snape, he teaches potions. Also that he fancies the dark art. He's been after Quirrel's job for years.

As dinner came to an end the prefect gathered all the first years and took them up. Percy showed us the Gryffindor tower and showed us were we would be staying. I have a room with Hermione and 2 other girls.


	6. FIrst Day of Lessons

**Chapter 5 – The First Day of Lessons**

'Wake UP! Come on Madds Wake Up!' someone yelled shaking me. I knew it was Hermione.

'No. 5 more minutes' I mumbled with my face in my pillow. 'No, you're going to be late for your first day otherwise. Hurry up.

'Fine' I said struggling to get up. I took a quick shower and put on my school robes. I walked down the stairs to where Hermione was waiting for me.

As we sat down to eat in the great hall whispers stared and I caught people staring at me. I can get really annoying. After a while Harry and Ron came to join us, they seemed to ignore Hermione though. Well Ron is anyway. He thinks she's a know-it-all. Well I guess she is but if she is then I am too.

The bell rang signalling it's time to go off to first lesson. Me and Hermione went just before it as we already had everything we needed. I noticed I have transfiguration with Hermione. I sat next to Hermione; I also noticed that both Harry and Ron were in our class to.

'Transfiguration is one of the most complicated and dangerous magic there is to learn. Don't mess around in my class or you will not come back' Professor McGonagall started. Harry and Ron hadn't arrived yet.

'Take out your books and I want you to read the first chapter and make adequate notes' everyone started what they were told. Before we had gotten into our reading Professor McGonagall transfigured into a gray tabby cat with glasses and sat on her desk. I smiled thinking Ron and Harry are going to be so surprised.

Five minutes later Ron and Harry rushed in.

'Whew! We made it! Can you imagine the look on McGonagall's face if we were late?' I chuckle silently as Professor McGonagall transformed back into herself and stop in front of Harry and Ron.

'That was bloody brilliant' Ron exclaimed shocked

'Thank you for that assessment Mr. Weasley. Perhaps it would be more useful if I transfigured Mr. Potter into a pocket watch, then maybe one of you will be one time to class' I give harry and Ron a look of sympathy as they're told to sit in their seats.

As we finished reading the chapter, professor McGonagall showed us how to transfigure a button into a needle. Me and Hermione were the only ones able to do this by the end of the lesson. Both of us were able to gain 5 points for Gryffindor each.

As we were walking down the hall towards the next class. Potions. I ask them what took them so long. Their only excuse was that the stair kept changing.

We made in to potions just in time. This time I decided to sit next to harry on one side and Hermione on the other. Ron sat next to Harry. We had potions with the Slytherin's.

The doors open which caused us all to jump slightly.

'There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As suck, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few who possess the predisposition. I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I show you how to bottle fame, brew glory, and even put a stopper in death. Then again maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities that you feel confident enough to not pay attention.'

I notice Harry is writing so I nudge him slightly, making him look up where Professor Snape is looking at us.

'Harry potter and Maddie Swan our new celebrities. Tell me Mr. Potter what would I get if I added root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?' Snape questioned.

'I don't know' harry said

'Shame, where Mr. Potter would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?'

'I don't know, sir'

'Let's try one last time. What is the difference between monkswood and wolfspane?'

'I don't know sir'

'Well pay attention in the future Mr. potter. Now Miss Swan can you answer those questions?' Professor Snape sneered.

I think for a second before I answering as I read everything over the summer 'the first answer is Draught of the living dead, the second is stomach of a goat and it protects from poisons and the last one was that they're the same plant also known as aconite' I smile as I finish and a undescribed face came upon the Professor.

'Very good, well aren't everyone writing this down' Professor Snape barked.

Professor same divided us. I was put with Seamus. Ron was put with Harry and Hermione was put with Neville. Professor Snape was constantly moving around d each station as the time went by, rying to get one of us slips. Me and Seamus were able to do it easily since I was one of the smartest student. Hermione with Neville was a tricky thing for her. She needed to monitor everything he did since it was very temperamental.

Even though I find potions interesting I was glad it was over and I think the rest of Gryffindor agreed with me. No one likes the Slytherin. No one. Well unless you count Professor Snape.

After lunch and our study hall Harry had learned about a Gringotts vault that he and Hagrid went to. It had been robbed. We had muggle studies and even though I found it really boring I thought it was quite useful all the information that was given. I think Harry and Ron were trying really hard not to fall asleep.

Now it was time for flying lessons with the Slytherin's. The four of us walked onto the field where there were a line of broomsticks lined up along the field. Hermione was next to me, Ron was the other side of me and Harry was next to Ron. We only had to wait a few seconds until Madam Hooch came out putting her gloves on.

'Good morning class'

'Good morning Madam Hooch' both houses said at once

'Welcome to your first flying lesson. Let's get started now. Step up to the left of your broomstick and say Up!'

I did exactly as she said and the broom lifted straight up into my hand, I look over to harry and see that the same has happened to him. I was a little surprised that Hermione hadn't got hers lifted yet and you could see she was becoming frustrated. I look over to Ron the same time harry did and it flew up and smacked him in the face. Me and Harry burst out laughing when this happened, I tried to cover it up by pretending to cough but it was no use

'Now, once you've got a hold of your broom, I want you to mount it. Grip it tight. You don't wanna be sliding off the end. When I blow my whistle, I want each of you to kick off from the ground, hard. Keep your broom steady, hover for a moment…then lean forward slightly and touch back down. On my whistle Three, two…'

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and before anyone else could Neville lifted off the ground and flew of. As much as he could try he couldn't get it back down. It was like he couldn't control it at all. As he was coming straight at us we threw ourselves onto the ground avoiding being hit.

As he went round again his cloak snagged on one of the torches. He began falling and landed with a crunch. Madam Hooch said it was a broken arm.

Everyone watched as Neville was taken to the hospital wing by Madam Hooch. Malfoy was smiling as he tossed Neville's rememberall into the air.

'Did you see his face? If that fat lump had given this a squeeze he would remember to fall on his fat arse.'

'Give it here Malfoy' I said walking forward towards him harry said the exact same thing as me so we were standing together.

'No, I think I'll leave it somewhere for Longbottom to find. How about on the roof?' Malfoy said as he lifted off on the broom

'What's the matter with you Potter, Swan? Bit beyond your reach?'

Me and Harry looked at each other before lifting off the ground. Ignoring the calls from the Gryffindor s and Hermione.

'give it here Malfoy o' Harry said and I continued 'Or we'll knock you of your broom!' we surrounded him.

'Is that so? How about you go catch it then' me and harry flew to get it but ah=Harry got there first.

'Well done Harry' I shouted. He threw it to me and I caught it with one hand. We smiled at each other until we got down finding a very angry Professor McGonagall.

'Mr. Potter, Miss Swan' the students moved out of the way for the professor to come through 'Follow me' I expected to be heading straight to her office to get expulsions but instead we were outside of a classroom, Professor Quirrel's. Harry and I looked at each other confused

'Professor Quirrel ma I borrow wood for a moment'

*Who's wood?*

'Y-Yes of course' a boy then stood and walk outside towards us.

'Wood these are Harry Potter and Maddie Swan. Students this is Oliver Wood' Professor McGonagall said.

Oliver looked at both of us and smiled, we smiled back. McGonagall continued. 'Wood, I have found you a new seeker and chaser!' she told him excitedly.

'Professor these are first years, are you sure?' he asked her

'They are natural flyers. Have you ever filed before' she asked us. We both shook our heads.

'I'll see if I can convince Dumbledore to bend the first year rule. Oh this year will be great!' She said. She sounded very excited by the idea of us being on the Quidditch team. 'You will have practice today with wood. What time would you prefer Wood?'

'Tomorrow at 6 actually Professor, maybe?' he said

'Alright, head back to class' Professor McGonagall escorted us to our first nest lesson. When we told Hermione and Ron about our place on the Quidditch team they were amazed. There haven't been first years on the team for a century. Hermione showed me and Harry that both my moth was a first year chaser and Harry's father was a first year seeker. It was the first time I had ever seen a picture of my mother; the same went for Harry and his father.

'


	7. Authors Note 1

Hey everyone, don't worry I'll get at least 2 chapter done tonight. I just wanted to make a quick authors note...

Please review, follow and favourite. Let me know what you think of my story so far.. Yes it's a lot shorter than my original story but I find this story better. Do you agree.

Any way I hope you like the story so far.

xxLisaxx


End file.
